


Searching for the Femme Fatale

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Adventures of Gabriel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Drama, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Masquerade, Mythology - Freeform, Party, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “We think several of our sister angels,” Castiel said, “are disguising themselves as goddesses.”Gabriel walked forward and peeled back the head chair, plopping down on it.  “Is that right?”  He asked with incredulous interest.  “And how do you know?”
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of Gabriel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Searching for the Femme Fatale

Gabriel awoke curled into Sam’s chest, hearing his smartphone ping from afar. He made a noise and pressed his cheek against Sam’s heart, which he realized absently was entirely bare. Chest hair was tickling his skin.

Oh. Right.

Gabriel was suddenly incredibly heated, his pallor going from ghost pale to a soft pink to a sharper red. It was as easy as measuring the sliding scale of heat to determine what color his face was at the moment.

He supposed it’s been a while since they had sex. Gabriel often got too far in his own head and absorbed in his own unending tasks to think much about it. He knew Sam was always busy too, Gabriel never knowing where he was going to find the Winchesters on a hunt. One day they could be at the bunker, the next in Nebraska, investigating a string of monstrous murders.

Maybe that was why, when they did have time to be intimate like this, it was always so intense. So intense, and so easy to lose themselves in the moment.

The smartphone pinged again, and Gabriel frowned into Sam’s skin. The hand tossed underneath his side twitched, Sam’s fingertips skimming up his spine.

Reality was a sewer sludge creeping ever closer by the second. It would reach their oasis soon, forcing them apart for who knows how long.

Sam’s chest collapsed as he exhaled and succumbed to wakefulness, Gabriel batting his lashes to sharpen his vision. Sam’s chin tipped down onto the top of Gabriel’s head. A kiss was placed in his hair, a hand holding him close, if only for another moment.

The smartphone pinged for a third time, and Gabriel wanted to stick his arm out and smite it with a spark of lightning. A pocket rectangle was no match for Gabriel’s innate need to set it on fire.

“Need to go?” Sam asked gruffly.

Gabriel sunk into him, clenching his jaw and shaking his head. He didn’t want to go.

“Gabe,” a tinge of humor was in Sam’s voice, “you have to go.”

Gabriel sounded childlike as he mumbled, “I don’t wanna.”

He could imagine Sam’s amused smile above his head. “It’s not about want, Gabe. I understand. Go on.”

Gabriel sighed loudly, tipping his head up. There was a glint in Sam’s eyes, which looked more blue than hazel that morning. His hair was a mess from when Gabriel ran his hands through it, and Gabriel was surprised Sam wasn’t making a fuss about his precious mane being destroyed in the name of passion. The lack of stubble showed a sharp jawline and handsome features, and Gabriel knew it was rare to see him so clean-shaven and dynamic.

“Can I get a kiss?” Gabriel asked softly.

Sam hummed in affirmation, and Gabriel leaned up. He pushed his lips into Sam’s, which solidified and matured. Gabriel made to press a little harder, and Sam made a noise at the back of his throat. Gabriel smiled, and Sam huffed as he nudged away.

“That wasn’t fair,” Sam said, lashes hanging low on his cheeks.

Gabriel grinned widely. “I know.”

He pushed away from Sam and slipped out of the sheets. The air bit at his skin, and he snapped his fingers. Jeans, a maroon tee, and a leather jacket materialized on his body. He ran a hand over his hair, untangling any prevalent knots. It looked effectively windblown, and he rounded the bed. His fingers closed around the smartphone, missed messages and calls lighting up his screen.

Just as he formed a frown, he heard the bed rustle. He glanced over his shoulder, observing Sam sit up in bed. 

How Sam managed to look so good, even nearing middle aged, was immensely frustrating and incredibly appreciated.

“I expect you back here as soon as you can,” Sam ordered.

Gabriel half-smiled. “Of course.”

Before he could plant his feet and want to stay, Gabriel took to the air, disappearing before Sam’s eyes. He flew out of the bunker and high into the sky, breaking through the highest atmosphere of cloud cover.

He landed inside Heaven’s headquarters, where resurrected angels set up base camp within a bland conference room. Since no one went inside the room, their presence was kept discreetly enough to go unnoticed.

Samandriel was spinning around in a chair, and Balthazar was laid across the tabletop, staring at the ceiling. Joshua was sitting calmly near the head of the table, and Castiel was pacing worriedly.

His worry dissipated upon Gabriel’s arrival. Four pairs of eyes slid towards him, Balthazar hopping off the table. He was the one to splay out his hands and demand a silent explanation.

Gabriel said, absolutely no nonsense, “this better be good.”

Balthazar quirked a surprised brow. “Testy today, are we?”

“Lycaon tore him apart,” Joshua said. “Give him a break.”

“Are you okay?” Samandriel asked, his blue eyes wide with concern. “It’s been days since we’ve seen you.”

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said curtly. “Now what is it?”

Glances were shared between the four angels scattered about the conference room. They elected Castiel as their nonverbal leader of the discussion.

Castiel huffed tiredly, masking how upset he was this morning; he had to leave Dean, too.

“We think several of our sister angels,” Castiel said, “are disguising themselves as goddesses.”

Gabriel walked forward and peeled back the head chair, plopping down on it. “Is that right?” He asked with incredulous interest. “And how do you know?”

Castiel turned to Balthazar, who sheepishly sat in one of the middle chairs. “Well,” he cleared his throat, “I was at a little shindig that Zeus was hosting.”

“Zeus,” Gabriel parsed out.

“Yes,” Balthazar said, ducking his head in embarrassment, eyes focused on the tabletop. “I know the others don’t approve.”

It wasn’t that Gabriel didn’t approve, but he was meant to be the leader in this situation. He said nothing on the matter. He couldn’t scold Balthazar without sounding like a hypocrite. He used to party alongside Balthazar when they were younger.

Balthazar’s explanation came out fast and rushed. “Zeus had this party, and I know that the gods are predictable. We know them all so well, considering it’s been millennia and eons. I knew there was something different about a few of them. Particularly the goddesses. Four of them, anyhow.”

“Which four?” Gabriel cut in, before Balthazar could soldier on with his nervous rambling.

“Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and Persephone,” Balthazar recalled. “They were all sitting together on a couch. Whispering to each other. It was incredibly strange. They never talk to each other, or at least not often enough to make a note about it.”

Gabriel’s interest was piqued. He leaned forward a little on the bland conference table. “You’re right. They don’t talk to each other often. Saman,” he turned abruptly to Samandriel, who stopped spinning in his chair, “do you think these could be angels?”

Samandriel nodded. “It’s the play I was going to make before I went the cautionary route. It’s the more bold and risky choice, certainly. Choosing people with an immense amount of power to inhabit with the permission of each goddess.”

“Instead of taking a dead man,” Gabriel said, “they chose to temporarily inhabit already existing goddess’ bodies.” He hummed. “How interesting. I never thought of that as a viable option.”

“Bold and risky,” Samandriel repeated for emphasis. “Definitely unpredictable, though. I’ll give them that.”

“I think,” Castiel said after a long silence, “we need to go to the next,” he paused with a disgusted expression, “party that Zeus has to see for ourselves.”

“That’s where we’re in luck,” Balthazar chimed. “I called you both because there’s one in a few hours. Black tie, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Samandriel mocked, adopting a terrible Scottish accent to mimic Balthazar’s natural tone.

Balthazar materialized a piece of printer paper and crushed it between his hands, the paper crunching and crinkling loudly enough to echo throughout the airless conference room. He took this massive wad of crushed paper and tossed it at Samandriel. It sailed in the air as effortlessly as an athlete dunking a basketball in the hoop. It landed at its intended target, Samandriel catching it messily before it hit his cheek. 

“So mature,” Samandriel scoffed, crushing the wad into an even smaller ball. He set the paper ball on the tabletop. No one went to touch it.

Gabriel cleared his throat, and Balthazar blushed a little. He considered it a nonverbal apology.

“Who wants to go with me?” He asked.

“Not me,” Joshua said immediately. “I’ll leave you young ones to have fun.”

Gabriel snorted. “You’re not much older than me, Josh.”

“I don’t want to go either,” Samandriel said. “It’s not my thing. I’m awkward at parties.”

“No shit,” Balthazar said. Gabriel didn’t have it in him to scold or protest; it was true enough.

Castiel stared between Gabriel and Balthazar. The sigh he emitted was bone deep, expressing a disappointment so prominent that it was a wonder how Gabriel was the older one of the two. “I guess that means I have to supervise, right?”

Balthazar cracked a mischievous grin. “Aw, thanks for offering, Cassie. Try not to look like such a bore, will you?” He pointed a finger in Castiel’s direction. “And don’t stand in the corner like a creep either. Wallflowers at godly gatherings aren’t received well. They tend to receive more attention than those who mingle.”

Castiel was the embodiment of annoyance, rolling his eyes at Balthazar’s comment.

“Though I’m sure,” Balthazar added, “you’ll garner attention either way. You’re the hottest angel in this room. No doubt about it. Maybe you’ll get lucky, huh?”

Castiel downturned his lashes, shifting his feet in discomfort. 

It hit Gabriel like a wave. 

They didn’t know about Dean and Sam. They didn’t know Castiel and Dean were a hot item. They didn’t know Gabriel and Sam were together either.

Should he say something? Should he remain silent? Should he step in for his little brother’s dignity?

Before Gabriel could decide the best course of action, Castiel said gruffly, “that’s not what I’m looking for, Balthazar.”

By some higher power or some mode of intuition, Balthazar knew to snap his mouth shut and not bring up the matter again.

Gabriel rose from his seat, garnering the undivided attention of each angel in the conference room. “I expect you ready for tonight,” he said.

He left the room and spent the next hours flying about Heaven, trying his best to look busy while his mind spun.

He soon perched on a cloud and was finding an adequate suit to wear. Since he had the ability to create clothes that fit his vessel perfectly, it was done far quicker than he expected. He tailored black dress pants to his stout legs, a cream-colored shirt buttoned to his collar. He tossed a plain black dinner jacket over them, leaving it hanging open. He warred with wearing a tie or bowtie, then decided to go with the latter. He wanted the attention on him rather than Castiel. He knew how uncomfortable Castiel was with being looked at or called pretty by anyone other than Dean Winchester.

He gelled his longer hair back, combing it back loosely. Then he flew leisurely up to Heaven, trying not to ruin his look too much. He entered the empty section of Heaven’s headquarters, pushing open the conference room doors.

Joshua and Samandriel had hardly moved in the hours since Gabriel left. Samandriel merely scooted closer to Joshua, both of them discussing strategies. Balthazar since changed into a pomegranate dress shirt and plum dinner jacket, a black tie loose around his collar. 

If it were his job to garner attention, he certainly delivered.

Castiel was sitting nervously in the farthest chair from the entrance. He wore a classic suit like Gabriel, but he made it seem so effortless and classy that Gabriel wanted to give up right then and there.

Gabriel had a love-hate relationship with his vessel. But since Sam seemed to like it, he kept it. He would have changed it by now if Sam weren’t in the picture.

“Well,” Samandriel smiled kindly, “you look real spiffy, Gabe.”

“Hah. Thanks,” Gabriel said breezily. “Are we all ready?”

Castiel rose to his feet, and Gabriel realized how his little brother seemed to glow in a suit. In a room full of gods, Gabriel was sure that Castiel would be mistaken for one multiple times throughout the night, despite being a ‘lowly’ angel.

Balthazar strode up in large bounds due to his long legs. “Whenever you are,” he replied, his expression strangely tight and reserved.

“Blend in as best as you can,” Joshua advised, “until you find the goddesses.”

“Good luck,” Samandriel chirped.

Gabriel nodded curtly and pushed open the conference room door. Balthazar and Castiel followed him out. They spread their wings and flew together, Balthazar guiding them to a dimensional plane that Gabriel hadn’t visited in ages.

The ballroom that they teleported into was practically alive, as if they were inside the animated version of Beauty and the Beast. Serving trays moved themselves as if pulled on a puppeteer’s invisible string. The diamond chandelier on the oval-shaped ceiling swayed as if on a rocking boat, in time with orchestral music. Everyone wore elaborate sparkling gowns and glittering suits, matching the white-and-bronze-themed decorations and furniture. The chamber was cavernous, and footsteps resounded on black marble tile so that no one could truly hide for long. 

Balthazar slipped towards a serving table that Gabriel swore he heard talking about menu options. Castiel went in the opposite direction, slinking around floating champagne trays. Gabriel walked forward uncertainly, swallowing a gulp and passing by boisterous groups of godlike beings.

He made it to the opposite end of the chamber before he realized the decor had changed entirely, as if he had entered a portal or vortex into another world or dimensional plane.

The floor was a checkerboard, and the walls were a dark maroon color. The couches and plush throw pillows cast around the living space were varying degrees of purples and greens and blues.

A particularly putrid green couch caught Gabriel’s eyes, since it stood out so immediately above the other color palettes.

The four goddesses chatting there had Gabriel’s eyes widening. He closed his eyes and sent an undetectable message to his four angel compatriots: “I found them.”

Gabriel strode up to the four goddesses fearlessly, already knowing which of his sister angels were underneath the masks; it was as simple as using his archangel powers to see past illusions. He immediately took up residence in an empty lounge chair directly across from their couch.

He grinned at their reactions. “Hey ladies,” he said, putting on a little false charm. “Or should I say,” he focused on Athena wearing a glittering gray gown, “Hannah,” to Artemis wearing powder blue, “Rachel,” to Hestia wearing a bold red slit dress, “Muriel,” and to Persephone wearing a black corset paired with a long skirt, “and Ambriel?”

Hannah tipped her head to the side. “What do you want, Gabriel?”

“Your help,” Gabriel replied.

“Oh?” Rachel arched a brow. “And why should we help you?”

Gabriel smiled at the expected question, and explained the whole sordid tale of angels becoming an endangered species.

He knew as soon as those words came out of his mouth that he had already won.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
